Happys Girl
by Levi88
Summary: Ava has returned to SAMCRO, one SON in particular makes her return so much easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle but all comments are totally welcome **

**This is a sons of anarchy based fanfic and just to clarify i do not own any sons of anarchy characters that amazing right is down to Kurt Sutter and his amazing team of writers and producer etc.. i do however own my own original characters. So enjoy**

Ava Delanney hadn't been back to Charming since 1999. 14 years ago.

Ava was born into the life, she didn't really have a choice no matter how far she travelled she was always going to be SAMCRO, second generation first 9, even though she was female.

At 11 years old her Dad Otto Delaney was incarcerated for manslaughter all in the name of his club. Her mother Luanne, a beautiful proud lady and so strong was torn apart by being separated from her old man, what scared her most was that she saw so much of Otto in Ava. Afraid that she would take the wrong path Luanne decided it best that Ava went to live with her grandparents in Birmingham Alabama.

An 11 year old Ava sat with her two best friends, a few years older yes, but they where her protectors. Jackson Teller and Opie Winston.

Jackson's father had died a few years back, and his mother Gemma (Ava's godmother) had remarried. Clay Morrow was the president of SAMCRO and Jax and Opie had just been sponsored to prospect for the club.

''_I don't want to go Jax.'' _Ava said with tears rising in her eyes. ''_Ive lived here my whole life, this is where i belong.''_

Jax teller felt a swell in his chest. He's known this girl her whole life and would do anything to protect her and help her. But he had no say in the matter.

''_It'll be ok darling, just for a little while till your Mom gets her head right, and hey me and Ope, we'll come visit you any chance we can.'' _He gave herthe most heart warming smile he possibly could, but inside Jax Teller new that he was going to miss Ava. Hell she was a pain in the ass, but she was fun, loyal, sincere and just a great person to be around.

''_Yeah Kid this aint the last you seen of us.'' _Opie Winston was a man of few words but the words he said, were words meant.

Ava couldn't help but replay that moment in her head on the drive back to Charming. She was now 25 years old and apart from the odd phone call here and there she hadn't seen anyone from SAMCRO apart from her mother in 14 years. Her mother Luanne now dead due to repercussions of the clubs actions, and Otto so distraught that he was in total isolation and about to be tried and put on death row. Even though she was born into SAMCRO after being away for so long she couldn't help but feel nervous as she drove through the familiar streets.

Ava didn't really know how to feel about returning, the club had taken so much from her but they were her family and she was raised to respect and be loyal to SAMCRO.

It did look different, a lot of the old shops that once used to make up the thriving main street had closed down, but her stomach was in knots as she turned the corner to TM, Teller-Morrow Garage.

The gates opened as she drove up, she parked up, a quick glance around and she knew her presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

Chapel had just finished and all the guys were standing outside. Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy, Bobby and a few others were carrying on out on the lot, drinking beer and smoking.

Even though Ava was nervous and her nerves had got the better of her, she knew that Gemma would be in the office so she confidently threw her car door open and swung her legs out and stood up proud. Her whole 5''6inches. Long legs, curves in all the right places, short blonde hair shaved on one side and the deepest darkest brown eyes. She immediately caught the attention of the group of bikers.

''_Who in godsname is that brother?'', _Chibs said aloud, without directing the question at anyone in particular.

The rest of the men just shook their heads.

A gruff husky low voice suddenly snapped them out of their trance.

''_Thats Ava Delaney'', _Happy the clubs hitman, killa and spoke up.

''_Fuck off, no way is that Ava shes just a kid'', _Tig expressed.

Jax and Opie both looked at each other in sheer denial; it had been 14 years since they last saw the girl. But they knew it was her.

With shakey legs, Ava slowly walked towards the familiar office door. She took a moment to compose herself, quickly running her hand through her hair, one deep breath and she knocked the door and walked in.

''_Sorry sweetheart but the garage is closed, anything you need is gonna have to wai..._

''_No fucking way, AVA? Ava Delaney is that you?'' _Gemma Teller could not believe her eyes. She stood but still slightly uncertain that the young women standing before her was in fact her goddaughter.

''_Yeah it's me, sorry I didn't call, I guess I wanted to surprise yo.''_

Gemma wasted no time in engulfing the young women in a hug, and bombarding her with questions

''_Why are you here? Is something wrong, Does Jax and Ope know your here, oh my god AVA look at you, your all grown up, holy shit, Clays gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, come on, you gotta see the guys.'' _

All of Gemmas questions left unanswered she was dragged back out of the office and into the lot.

Jax and Ope where already half way across the lot when Ava stepped out from the office.

''_Holy shit, Ava Delaney look at you.'' _Jax pulled the young women into his arms and held her. _'' I don't even know what to say, how long has it been?''_

''_14 years shit head'' _She said as she pulled out of his embrace. She looked over and up at Opie Winston. ''_how you doing Ope?'' _She walked into his arms and he whispered an apology into her ear, with a kiss on the cheek he held her at arms length. ''_Good to have you home''._

It was strange hearing home, but it felt right. Ava was home

The rest of the group had made their way over to the reunion.

Ava spent the next few minutes reuniting with the group of men, men that had been there when she was born, men that had all taken their turn in dropping her off at school. She was surrounded by a group of brothers, fathers, uncles and friends. Her family.

There was one man however that she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO SAME AS BEFORE. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH SONS OF ANARCHY. ETC ETC.**

**tHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKES SO FAR! :-) **

After being hugged and kissed by the group of bikers and groped by Tig Ava was lead towards the SAMCRO clubhouse. They where bombarding her with questions as to why she was here, what she had being doing for the past 14 years and how grown up she was.

_''Boys giver her chance to breath, take it easy'' _Gemma warned.

Once in the clubhouse Ava took a moment to look around. The smell of liqour, smoke, leather and cologne was so familiar. It hadnt really changed in the past 14 years. She walked over to the wall, tracing her hand along the pool table, she had fond memories of playing against her father, Jackson and Opie on that very table. The wall had mugshots of all current and past SAMCRO members. Seeing Jackson and Opies faces up there made her feel slightly sad. They looked so young in the photos but they where now most deffinstely men of mayhem. Ava also reaslised that if she had been born a boy her picture would have been on that wall. Her eyes wonderd over familiar faces some of which stood a few feet behind her. One she recognised from being in the room with her but she didnt know him. Ava turned her head slightly and found the man she was looking for. According to his mugshot his name was Happy Lowman. He was leaning against the bar drinking his beer when he looked up and caught Avas gaze. Ava felt the heat rush to her cheeks, her heart flutterd and she felt something deep down in her stomach. Realising shed been caught staring she quickly turned away and found the picture she had been looking for. Otto Delanney, her father. He looked so young in his shot, Ava couldnt help but chuckle at the black eye he was sporting. Ava noticed a picture that brought tears to her eyes. It was a 10 year old Ava sat on her fathers bike, Luanne next to her and Otto stood behind them with his arms protectively drapped over his girls. All three of them smiling.

_''Good times'' _Ava whispered.

_''I know baby, come on sit down and we can talk''. _Gemma pulled her in close and steered her towards the couch. The SONS all followed suit.

_'' Ok so I guess you all wonna know why Iam here?''_

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_'' I really wonna see my Dad, Hes on death row. I want to see him before he dies, he never allowed me to visit him, not even when Luanne died. I was hoping you guys might be able to help persuade him. I hadnt seen my mother in 2 years before she died and that thought haunts me. I never got to tell her I loved her to her face. Ive not seen Otto in 14 years. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if i didnt at least try to reach out to him''._

_''Im sure we can help you out there sweetheart.'' _Bobby looked at his brothers for support. There was a general murmour of _sures, and no problems _throughtout the group.

_''Charming is my home and SAMCRO is my family. I know ive been away for a while but that was not my choice, that was a club members old lady's choice. The past 14 years, something has been missing. As soon as I was back in Charming, i knew that I belong here. I want to come back here. And you two!'' _Ava pointed a finger at Jax and Opie, who looked shocked at her sudden burst of anger towards them.

''_You two lied to me, dont you remember the promises you made me out there on that very picnic bench?'' _She didnt even give them the chance to reply. _''This aint the last youve seen of us darling, well visit you _everychance we can.._For the first year i remaind hopeful that you guys would visit me, write me. Fuck guys not even a phone call. You forgot about me!''._

Jackson and Opie new fine well the promises theyd made to a scared 11 year old Ava. They both had guilt stricken faces. Gemmas had instinctivly went to Avas shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

''_I know we let you donw Ava, that was never our intention. We were young and we didnt know wed made promises we couldnt keep, im so sorry. I can assure you now though. I, we, wont let you down''. _Opie was now kneeling infront of Ava with his hands on her knees, Jackson had moved to her side his arm wrapped around the girl. Both men looking for forgivness from the young women who at one time made the three of them inseperable. She leaned in towards Opie, hugging him. _''I just missed you guys so_ much.'' Ava mumbled into his ear, his beard tickling her neck at the same kissed her on the cheek and Ava then found herself in Jax's arms. ''_Im sorry darlin, but hey your home now. Got plenty of time to make it up to ya.''_

The afternoon flew in swapping stories and catching up with the Sons of Anarchy. She was shown pictures of Jacksons Kids Abel and Thomas. Opie showed pictures of his two kids, they reminised about their childhood. Opie spoke briefly about the death of his wife, and his father Piney. Ava could see the sadness in Opies eyes, this is a sadness that would never leave him but he seemed to be ok Ava thought to herself. He had his brothers, his kids and his mother.

Alex 'Tig' Trager was a man that Ava could remember from when she was younger even if he did used to scare her to death. He had a slight air of crazyness about him, he had wild black curly hair and icey blue eyes, he asked her the most innapropriate questions but she liked him all the same.

Bobby and Chibs chatted away, generally interested in what she would do now back in Charming, if she was going to work, where would she stay, what about her life back in Alabama. Ava had no answers for these questions yet.

Happy sat at the bar watching and listening. Something about Ava Delanney had captivated him. This was a new feeling for Happy. He usually kept himself to himself. He enjoyed the time he spent with his brothers and women, Happy loved women but he didnt do the relationship thing. He liked the freedom that came with being part of an MC. Having a relationship restricted his movement so basically just stuck to the sweetbutts. They done the job.

But the arrival of Ava had him noticing the way she would run her hand through her hair, the way her cheeks would redden as Tig asked her innapropriate questions over and over again, but what really had him on the edge of his bar stool was the way she would bite her lip. He wanted to be the one to make her blush, he wanted to run his hands through her hair, he wanted to be the one to bite her lip. Finding himself getting turned on Happy was more than grateful for the arrival of SAMCROS president and Avas Godfather; Clay Morrow.

_''Jesus fucking christ, Ava Delanney get your ass over here''. _Clay swooped his goddaughter into his arms welcoming her home. He assured her they would have a chance to talk after church. Club business was the agenda and had to get business out the way before the evenings celebration of Avas return to Charming and SAMCRO could be enjoyed properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took sooo long.. Dont own nothing to do with Sons of Anarchy.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

In the clubhouse, the men took their seats around the table, Clay at the top, Jackson to the left and Tig to the right.

'' Ok how did the meet with alvarez go?'' Clay turned to Tig.

'' Yeah hes on board, as long as the niners stay off their ground and stop pushing H.''

'' OK so everyone happy to continue our friendship with the Mayans?''

Each man cast their vote with a yae or nae.

Bobby spoke up next. '' I'm sure that everyone is aware that Otto's daughter Ava is back in town.''

The men all nodded. Opie was next to speak up. '' With Otto about to be put on death row Ava would like us to reach out to Otto, persuade him to meet with her. I think we owe her this.''

Jax continued.

'' Shes second generation first 9 we owe her that much to at least try.''

'' Can she be trusted? Shes been gone 14 years then appears with no warning.'' Happys husky voice barely a whisper.

'' GODDAMMIT THATS MY FUCKING GODDAUGHTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT.'' Clay slammed his fist on the table and stood up. He was pissed.

Happy however was not phased in the slightest. ''I know Prez, but someones gotta ask the questions that nobody wants to ask.''

''Awright brothers enough, calm down, lets put it to the vote. Ava does she stay and do we reach out to Otto.'' Chibs calmed the growing tension between Clay and Happy. Jackson and Opie looked pretty pissed to.

The vote was brought to the table.

It was yae's all round, everyone held their breath as it was Happy's turn to cast his vote.

''Yae, but she stays here at the clubhouse. It allows us to keep an eye on her. Plus it could be dangerous for her. If word gets out that Big Otto Delaneys daughter is back in town, Otto has many enemies for what hes done for this club.''

Clay took a moment to consider what Happy had said. ''Agreed.'' He hit the gavel. ''Now lets enjoy the party brothers.''

The SONS all eager for beer and pussy headed out to the main room of the clubhouse. The prospects had been busy. There was plently of booze, food and soon enough the clubhouse would be full of sweetbutts, and other members of sister charters.

Jax and Ope spotted Ava looking at photographs.

''Do you think shes in danger?'' Opie raised an eyebrow to Jackson.

''Hap does have a point Ope, Ottos done some serious shit for this club inside and out, He has got plently of enemies but she is back where she belongs, she'll be ok.'' Jax noticed the worried look in Opies face. ''Shes staying at the clubhouse, shell be safe here.'' He slap[ped Opie on the back and then headed over to this old lady.

Opie headed over to Ava. He stood beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. ''The club voted, well reach out to Otto, but you gotta stay here at the clubhouse.''

Ava made a face and was about ready to start an arguement when Opie stared down at here. "Not up for discussion.''

Ava sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing. "Thanks Opie." Ava stared up at her friend, Opie winked at her, gave her a squeeze. ''Enjoy the party Ava.'' He walked off to the bar.

Ava got herself a beer and sat at the bar. She had fun watching the SONS get drunker and drunker. The old lady's and kids long gone. Croweaters and sweetbutts were now competing for the attention of the bikers. Tig was more than happy for the attention. It didnt take long before he was headed off to the dorms with two women. Ava slightly disgusted at the sight of Tigs tongue down the womens throat and the ass grabbing of the other. She took another beer and headed outside. She sat on the picnic bench, it was a nice night, cool breeze clear sky. She found it comforting hearing the noise of the clubhouse behind her. She was in a daydream and didnt even notice that someone had sat next to her.

''You not enjoying the party?'' Happy had seen Ava leave the clubhouse. Curiosity had got the better of him and before he knew it he had followed her out and was now sat beside her trying to make conversation and feeling slightly nervous.

Ava startled, felt her cheeks go red when she saw it was Happy that was sat next to her.

''I'm sorry..what?''

''The party? You not having fun?''

''Yeah, no Iám. I just couldnt watch Tig man handling those women anymore.'' She giggled slightly.

''I here that, you Happy about being home?''

''Yeah, Its great. I loved it here, still do.''

He wanted her to keep talking, we wanted to know everything there was to know about her. The silence went on for what seemed like forever. Ava repeatedly open and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something but nothing came out. Happy grinned watching her becoming more and more uncomfortable, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. There was something pulling him towards her. Ava had turned her head and was now face to face with Happy. The electricity between them was almost visable.

_oh my god is he going to kiss me._ Ava thought to herself. Her palms were sweaty, her mouth was dry. She could feel her pulse rate quicken.

_fuck, fuck, fuck, should i kiss her? What the fuck is going on. I gotta go get laid or something. _Happy was having an internal beef with himself.

''Uh, I gotta go.'' He stood up '' Someone should check on Tig, you have no idea the situations that guy can get himself into.'' He picked up his beer and walked off.

Ava finally let out a breath. ''Intense.''

The party went on well into the night. Ava spent the night drinking beer and tequilla. Playing pool and catching up with the SONS. Finally feeling a little worse for ware, it was time to go to sleep. Jax gave her directions to her dorm. She said her goodnights and headed off to bed.

_fuck, was it first left or first right? _Ava stumbled along the corridor. _first left? nah first right._

Ava opend the door looking forward to getting into bed, but instead of walking into her nice empty cozy dorm she'd walked into Haps who was currently sitting at the end of the bed with a sweetbutt kneeling between his legs. His shirt was off his jeans undone, his muscles tense with the pleasure he was recieving. His eyes were closed, one hand resting on the bed supporting his weight, the other on the sweetbutts head.

''Oh Shit, Sorry!'' Ava was mortified at what she had walked in on.

''What the fuck!'' Happy growled.

Ava quickly closed the door, shouting sorry through the door. Ava leaned on the door and sniggered. ''Fuck'' She looked at the door directly opposite. _First left it is then, please let this be mine, please. _She knocked just to be on the safe side, no answer. She opened the door and saw her bags sitting by the bed. She just collappsed on the bed, kicked her shoes off and crashed out immediately.

The sweetbutt was pissed she was sure that Happy was gonna fuck her good and proper but after the interuption hed pushed her away.

''Get out.''

''Baby, come on what the matter?''

'''Get out...NOW!'' The fire in his voice and stare was enough to scare even the scariest of people never mind a little sweetbutt. She grabbed her clothes and practically ran out of his dorm.

Happy lay back on the bed. How he wished it was Ava that was kneeling infront of him, sucking him off. He pictured her, her eyes staring up at him as she took him in her mouth. He was starting to get turned on. He had to snap out of his little fantasy, he went for a cold shower to see if that would help him cool off. Hap was hooked, he couldnt stop thinking about her. What woud his brothers say? He knew for sure Clay would be pissed. Jax and Opie, they are pretty protective of her they wouldnt be to pleased with her getting involved with someone like him. But he had to have her.

Avas head was killing her. The clock said 8.30am. Groaning Ava put her arm over her eyes. ''Óh my god'' Bits of last night were coming back to her. She was cringing when she recalled walking in on Happy. The clubhouse was quiet. Ava on a mission to get coffee made her way to the kitchen. She couldnt help but laugh at what she saw. Tig was lying out cold ontop of the bar 69ing some sweetbutt. Juice was on the pool table sandwiched between to women. The SONS had had a good night. The place was a mess, empty bottles, cans everywhere and clothes all over the place. Stepping over Chibs who was starfished out on the floor hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels, Ava made a fresh pot of coffee and headed out to the bench to drink her coffee and smoke a ciggarette. She could here the familiar growl of a Harley engine as Opie drove into the TM lot and parked up. He spotted Ava and headed over to her.

''Hey Ava, How you feeling?''

''Oh just peachy you know, what the fuck happend last night? what time did you leave at?''

He let out a big hearty laugh. ''That good huh? Uh i think it was about 2am, I wanted to be up to see the kids go to school. You got any plans for later on?''

''What, appart from dien a slow and painfull death from this hangover, no nothing planned.''

''Well I was gonna go for a ride and was gonna go bye Donnas grave you know if you wanted to come along.''

''Course Ope, I'd love to. Ive not seen Luanns grave since...you know.''

''OK great, I'll pick you about one.'' He headed off towards the clubhouse.

'Damn brother, you look like shit.'' Opie passed Happy on his way into the clubhouse.

Happy looked and felt like shit. He saw Ava sitting on the bench and inwardly blushed at the memory of last night and what Ava had seen. He felt embarassed that she'd seen him with Ima, the little tramp. He shoulda known better.

He wanted to go and sit with her, Ava had looked round. She gave him a little smile and a wave. Hap was astounded that even with a hangover, last nights hair, last nights face and baggy old clothes on Ava still looked beautiful. He realised he had held her gaze for too long and he was borderline being creepy. So he just nodded at her and headed towards the office, he knew Gemma would be there and free to talk.

There was only two women Happy trusted. One was his mother, the other was Gemma Teller. But he had a feeling that Ava was going to be someone that he would trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Again i do not own nothing to do with Sons Of Anarchy.

Chapter 4

''Hey hap, Jesus you look like shit!.'' Gemma took a draw of her ciggarette while looking him up and down,. ''You ok hun?''

Happy sat down in the chair opposite Gemma. Gemma was confused by his presence, Happy didnt do small talk.

''Yeah am good.'' he paused, giving Gemma a quick glance. ''Bet your glad Avas here?''

''Yeah course, missed her its great to have her home.''

''Why did she leave?''

''Luann thought it was best, she was struggling with Otto being inside and Ava, well she had a temper just her Daddys.'' Gemma eyes Happy suspiciously, ''Why do you ask?''

''I just find it strange that SAMCRO allowed it, allowed her to be sent away. Surely the safest place for her was here surrounded by family, I just dont get it.''

''It was her mothers decision, doesnt mean the club liked it but we had to respect Luanns decision, but shes here now and thats all that matters.''

''Yeah, so hey anything you need me for today? If not im gonna go visit my Mom.'' He stood up and stretched out cracking his knuckles.

''Nah we are good here, you go visit.''

Happy kissed Gemma on the cheek before leaving the office. He looked over at the bench, Ava was nowhere to be seen, he felt sad. Seeing her made him 'Happy''Who'd of thought it. He got onto his bike, clasped on his helmet and as soon as he fired up the engine he felt all his tensions melt away.

Ava loved riding with Ope, it was maybe something to do with his stature but she felt so safe on the bike with him. Ava had forgtton how much she missed being on a bike. Otto used to take her out all the time. There was just something freeing about it.

They had spent the day together, they went to the cemetry and visited Donna and Luanns graves, as much as it was emotional it was nice. Opie was a good companion, he new when to speak, when to stay quiet and when to hug. Later on in the day they went for lunch. Ava saw her opportunity to quiz her friend about Happy.

'' So Ope, whats the deal with that Happy guy? I dont remember him?''

''Nah you wouldnt, he came from Tacoma, he was NOMAD for a while too, hes only recently patched in to SAMCRO but hes been loyal and a great asset to club for years now.''

''Cool, he seems intense, does he have family here? Like is that why he patched over?''

''Just his Mom but shes not too well, cancer i think. Yeah he is but hes someone you want around when shit gets tough you know.''

Ava and Ope spent the rest of the afternoon talking about nothing in particular, Ava found it highly amusing when two young ladies approached Ope, trying and failing greatly to flirt with him, causing Opie some level of embarrasment. However she had to congratulate him on is tactfullness at letting them down gently. Opie dropped Ava off at the clubhouse just as night began to fall. Once in her dorm, Ava realised how tired she was, she fell back on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Ava was spending most of her time at the garage helping Gemma out with paperwork. This was also a bonus as Ava was able to see Happy on a daily basis. Ava was soon getting restless, staying at the clubhouse then working at the garage, she needed a change of scenery. It was time she got her own place.

'''Jax, can i talk to you for minute?''

Jackson was currently under some car he was fixing and Ava was talking to his feet.

''Sure darlin, whats up?'' He slid out from under the car, and sat up.

''Well, ive been thinking, Ive been in charming for nearly a month now, nothings happend, so i was thinking its time to get my own place. I can't stay at the clubhouse, Tig, strange things happen in his dorm, the walls are thin, Its kinda disturbing.''

Jax laughed and shook his head,'' i see your point Ava, ha Tig is one freaky guy. You spoke to Gemma bout it?''

''no, not yet.''

''well i dont see a problem with it, but its gonna be up to Clay in the end.''

''Great, thanks Jax, I swear to god though, if hear anymore strange noises coming from tragers room, Im goona cut his fucking dick off.''

''Hed probably like that.'' Jax went to back under the car, ''Oh hey Ava, Bobbys going up to see Otto this afternoon, hopefully Otto will listen to him.''

''Oh wow, i hope so, thanks.'' Ava walked off back to clubhouse feeling excited but nervous. If her Dad did agree to see her, what would she say to him, she hadnt seen him for 14 years, she would be a stranger to him, and him to her.


End file.
